Kick the Habit
by SillyRiddles
Summary: His girlfriend is pregnant. His roommate's incredibly intolerable boyfriend is moving in for for an undisclosed amount of time. His sister is becoming a nun. Ron has sure picked the wrong time to quit smoking.


"Harry, have you seen my cigarettes?"  
  
Ron opened the door to his roommate's bedroom as he asked this, and was immediatly greeted with a sight he didn't want to see. Harry and Malfoy, both fully undressed, all over each other on the floor. Ron slammed the door shut and leaned against it, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.  
  
"Ron!" Harry shouted from inside the room, "What did I tell you about barging in here when I was screwing?"  
  
"Don't," Ron said in an embarressed voice. A few minutes later Harry and Draco came put. Harry had on jeans and faded navy t-shirt, but Malfoy ('Being as obnoxious and as flamboyently gay as he was,' Ron thought) was wearing tight, tight black leather pants and deep red fishnet top that cut off above his glittery, tanned stomach. He had make-up on, and his arm around Harry.  
  
Ron grabbed his wallet and shoved it in his jean pocket. "I'm going down to the store to buy some cigarettes," he told Harry, "Want me to pick up anything?"  
  
"Cigarettes?" Malfoy interrupted rudely, "Why, don't you know that smoking is hazardous to your health?"  
  
"Yeah, well so is being an asshole," Ron shot back, scowling at him.  
  
"Touche, Weasley."  
  
"Boys..." Harry said threateningly. He put his arms around Malfoy and theyn kissed. I shuddered. It wasn't that he was homophobic-he just hated Malfoy. Ron had no idea what Harry saw in him.  
  
Of course, Ron didn't even see what Harry saw in guys, he reminded himself as he straightened a picture of him and Hermione on the wall. They entire apartment was practically wallpapered with photos of him and his girlfriend. The reason he wouldn't admit was because he wanted anyone who entered the apartment to know that he and Harry were JUST roommates. He didn't want them to get the... wrong impression.  
  
Ron walked down to the corner store, taking in deeps breaths of autumn air. Autumn was his favorite time of the year. The leaves changing colors, the chilly nights, the smoky-cold smell of air...  
  
He entered the store.  
  
Ron had started smoking his six year at Hogwarts, and never stopped. Hermione oftened complained, and he would say he was trying to quit. He never really had, though...  
  
He paused at the counter, looking at the cigarettes and then at a pack of Nicorette gum.  
  
Hmm...  
  
Ron felt extremely satisfied with himself as he walked back to the apartment, chewing noisily on the gum. Yes, he was going to quit smoking. Wouldn't Hermione be proud? This wouldn't be hard at all...He popped his gum.  
  
As he started to unlock the door, he heard his girlfriend's voice inside. She's over early, Ron thought cheerily, Well good. I can tell her now.  
  
His grin immediatly disapeared when he opened the door. Hermione's arms were around Harry, she was sobbing, and her cheeks were tear-streaked. When she caught sight of Ron, she swallowed and wiped her eyes. "I'm pregnant," she said bluntly.  
  
Ron suddenly felt his knees buckle. "Wh-what?"  
  
"I'm. Pregnant." Hermione said. Ron closed his eyes and bit his lip, nodding.  
  
He needed a cigarette.  
  
Ron squeezed Hermione's hand as they walked out of the fireplace into the living room at the Burrow. "They won't be mad," he whispered sweetly into her ear. Actually, he was trying to reassure himself as much as Hermione.  
  
He kissed her brown hair, then entered the kitchen. His mother was making dinner, and his sister, who still lived at home, was sitting at the table, reading a book.  
  
"Hey," Ron said, smiling at her. Ginny looked up and gave a smile, then went back to reading.  
  
"Hello Ron! Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley gave them each a hug, "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Set the table, will you, Ronnie?"  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
Ten minutes later, they were all sitting around the table. Ron was nervously picking at his chicken, and Hermione was biting her nails. Ron was so nervous. He stood up and went outside. Reaching for his cigarettes, all he found was that pack of Nicorette gum. "Damn gum," he muttered angrily, throwing it on the ground and taking out his wand. "Incendio."  
  
He smiled for a second as he watched the package burn, but then the horrible craving came back over him. He scowled and went back inside.  
  
He leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear. "I'm going to the store."  
  
"What?!" Hermione hissed, "Why?"  
  
"I need to get some cigarettes."  
  
"I thought you were quitting!"  
  
"That plan is off," Ron said, grabbing his jacket. Hermione shook her head,a nd stood up.  
  
"No!" she said a bit too loudly, "You're going to stay here, and we're going to tell them!"  
  
"Tell us what?" Arthur asked, staring at them as he took a bite of mashed potato.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "Well...I...we," she corrected, grabbing Ron's hand, "are...having a baby."  
  
Silverware clattered.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was gasping and hugging and crying, Arthur was shaking his head and smiling. The only one who looked like they really disaproved was Ginny, but she still smiled and hugged them.  
  
"A..a grandchild! Well, finally!" Mrs. Weasley said with a smile, "Of course, I would prefer it if this was after a wedding, but...you will be getting married, won't you, Ron?"  
  
Ron looked over at Hermione, whose eyes were wide. "I...I haven't thought about that..." He paused. "I love you, Hermione, and I have no doubt that we'll marry someday, but I don't want to get married just because of the baby. I want to get married when we're ready."  
  
Hermione nodded. "I agree."  
  
Ginny suddenly spoke up. "Well...this is an exciting night. I...I have an announcement, too."  
  
"Don't tell me you're pregnant," Ron said, frowning.  
  
"No!" Ginny said, "Of course not, Ron. I'm...I'm moving out."  
  
Mrs. Weasley's jaw dropped. "What?! Ginny, where too? You don't have a job, you don't have anywhere to live..."  
  
"I'm moving to a convent. I'm becoming a nun."  
  
A second time, silverware clattered.  
  
If there was one thing more shocking than Hermione announcing she was pregnant, it was Ginny announcing she wanted to become a nun.  
  
"But why?!" Mrs. Weasley cried, "I...I...I want you to get married!"  
  
"I just don't feel thats for me, Mom! I just...thats not me. I feel like my purpose in life is serving the Lord."  
  
"Do they even let witches be nuns?" Ron asked sarcastically. He was in a rather snarky mood, and he needed a cigarette.  
  
Ginny frowned at him. "I...I haven't told any of them I am a witch. Thats quite frowned opon, you know, in the religious world."  
  
"So you're moving to convent, where you will never get married and will spend you're life reading the Bible, AND you have to live like a Muggle?"  
  
"Why do you have to be so difficult, Ron?!" Ginny said, raising her voice slightly, "I've accepted, though sorrowfully, your annoucement! Why can't you except mine?"  
  
Ron stared her, about to scream. He really needed a cigarette. "I'm leaving," he said sharply, standing up and pushing his plate away.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione cried.  
  
Ron didn't know why Ginny's announcement about becoming a nun had bothered him so much. Maybe it was just the stress of the baby, seeing Malfoy earlier, and the absence of nicotine that pissed him off so much.  
  
"My apartment," he shouted, throwing the Floo powder into the fire.  
  
Malfoy was in his living room, sitting in Harry's lap while Harry stroked his hair. About six or seven suitcases were by the door. Ron's eyes darted back and forth between the couple and the luggage.  
  
"What the bloody hell is this?"  
  
Harry looked up. "Back so early? Well..." His eyes rested on his boyfriend's pale blonde hair. "Draco's parents kicked him out. They found out about me. So I told him that...that he could stay here."  
  
Ron stared at them both. Damn them! No! How horrible could things get?! He needed something!  
  
He reached into his pocket for that damned gum, before remembering he burned it.  
  
Hell. 


End file.
